Kangaroos Welcome
When Dogkid, the Windfall villagers, and Knuckles go to the Kangaroo farm for the Windfall villagers' vacation, things go wrong! The kangaroos have scattered in all directions after being released by Kongo,great kangaroo villan, in attempt to capture the kangaroos to fight against the Kialon island! Will the kangaroos be gathered by the EFF before Kongo can? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with the Windfall villagers, Dogkid, and Knuckles walking to the kangaroo farm. "I can't wait to see kangaroos!" Walker says, jumping with joy. "Boy, back in Windfall, kangaroos NEVER stopped at Windfall! They'd just keep jumping and jumping.." Walker drones off about kangaroos. "Guys!" Knuckles says, after 10 minutes of Walker's kangaroo talk. "Kangaroo farm, up ahead." But as the 2 agents and villagers enter the farm, no kangaroos are seen in the habitats, or even the kangaroo barn. "Sorry," A voice says, just behind the group. The group turns to see a old, slow looking pony, with a peachy-grey color. "The kangaroos went free last night! Some kids, or maybe some adults, opened the kangaroo pens gates! And the barn door, letting the kangaroos hop in all directions!" "Dang it!" Walker says, slamming his hat into the ground. "I was looking forward to seeing kangaroos!" "We could help you find the kangaroos, mister." Lily suggests. "I mean, you can't catch those things alone!" "Thanks! Oh, please do help me!" the old pony says. "Oh, and call me ScotchLeg." "So...Scotchleg," Dogkid says, "we'll help you! Just tell us how many kangaroos there are!" Scotchleg says there're 25 kangaroos that ran off that night. "Well, hopefully you'll find them!" Scotchleg says, waving to the leaving group. "Make sure to bring them back by this afternoon! The 'Best Kangaroo Contest' is starting by 6:30 PM!" When the group reaches the trees by the farm, they sit down to plan. "Knuckles, lead Walker and Lily to the south and north of the island to search for the kangaroos. And I, Dogkid, will lead Amelia, Vesta, and Apollo to the east and south sides of the island to search for the kangaroo. Use these things to teleport the kangaroos straight into the kangaroo barn. Meet back here when you think you've found all the kangaroos on your side of the island." The group nods at Dogkid, and break apart into their groups. Dogkid settles Amelia, Vesta, and Apollo into a car, while Dogkid drives the car. Dogkid stops the car after about 5 minutes of driving and says, "Amelia and Apollo, fly out and check for kangaroos from the east sky. Vesta, you're checking in the small desert in the south with me." Dogkid drives the car into the south, seeing a big kangaroo hop right into the car's sight. But something isn't right. The kangaroo was being chased by a sonic-y looking kangaroo.... The kangaroo being chased look like a typical kangaroo. "That's Kongo!" Dogkid exclaims, remembering Kongo from her journey to Mobius 5 years ago. "He must be the one to let the kangaroos go!" Vesta says, unbuckling. "C'mon, Dogkid! Let's explore this small desert before Kongo gets all the kangaroos!" Dogkid and Vesta search the desert. They find 5 kangaroos and teleport them to the kangaroo barn. "Hey...Petrel..?" Kongo says, approaching the 2 while holding a limp body of a kangaroo. "Nice meeting you here. I'm collecting all the kangaroos Beetle Bot let free last night for me. Like to help me? These kangaroos will become my workers..." "I'm never helping you!" Dogkid says, uppercutting him and running away with Vesta. Vesta grabs the limp kangaroo and teleports it to the barn. "Ouhuuuuuuuch---!...H-HEY! GET BACK HERE YA COWARDS!" Kongo says, grabbing his hoverboard and chasing the two, running to their car. As Kongo catches up, a figure flying low to the ground grabs Kongo and flies into the trees. "WOAH!" Vesta screams. "THAT FIGURE...IT SAVED US! But why would they save us from him? How'd he know that Kongo was a villan to us.." "Well," Dogkid began, "Let's meet Amelia and Apollo by the clearing." As they approach the Kangaroo farm, Amelia and Apollo are chattering away with Lily Walker, and Knuckles. "We found 6 kangaroos!" dogkid exclaims, approaching the group. "Good!" Apollo sings. "That means all 25 kangaroos found!" "But wait! Mystery helper helped us!" Amelia says, causing silent over the group. Knuckles says he saw a black and white flying creature grab a kangaroo and teleport it to the kangaroo farm. Dogkid tells the group her story. "KONGO!" Knuckles says, clutching his fist. "He's...here‽" Scotchleg approaches the group with a big smile. "Thanks, agents!" He says. "The best kangaroo contest will start now!" The agents stay for the contest until sundown. The agents return to the HQ, with a very new agent alongside them! Who is the kangaroo agent? Find out in the next episode of EFF Agents! THE END Category:Season 1 episodes